


Come Feed the Rain

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: After the Fall [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Jim, Omega John, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place before the Fall but it's still part of the series. After The Great Game, Sherlock takes a still panicking John back to 221B. Nerves and hormones take the better of them and they finally admit to something there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Feed the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is taken from Poets of the Fall: Carnival of Rust.  
> The dialogue is taken from The Great Game { at least in the pool scene }  
> All other is from the writer herself.  
> Mistakes are mine.  
> This chapter is actually semi-edited.  
> Strong warnings for sexual content.  
> First time writing Omega smut so I apologize if I come off nervous about it.  
> First time with any smut actually. 

"People are dying, Sherlock." John could feel his temper flaring as he spoke. "Life, human life, isn't a game." 

The Alpha did nothing more than stare holes into John. Sighing, moving to grab his jacket before a death grip tightened around his wrist. 

"Your not going anywhere." A snarled command. A dangerous one at that. John jerked from Sherlock's grip. "Watch me. Don't start pulling that Alpha shit just because you've lost control of the situation! We're not bonded, not fucking and I'm not yours to command." 

Sherlock was so taken back by John's out burst that he didn't even hear the downstairs door slam shut.

\----------

It smelled of strong chlorine. Burning it's way through the nostrils into his mind. It brings back memories being here as a little pup. Sherlock's hands are locked behind his back before turning, presenting what he thought was wanted.

"I brought you a little getting-to-know-you present," Sherlock didn't even know who he was talking to, "That's what this is all about, isn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance, all to distract me from this." Sherlock turns, holding the micro chip in his grip. A door opens but it's the scent, John, that filter through the chlorine into the nerves in his brain, even before the Omega is seen. Sherlock's heart stops before his pulse beats in his ears.

John turns to look at him, trying to hide the stress that was all over his features but by now, Sherlock can smell it and he growls despite himself. 

"Evening."

There is the faint undertone of trembling in the otherwise stone soldiers heart. Sherlock's mind in racing. "This is a turn up, isn't it, Sherlock?" 

Sherlock still hasn't moved, his muscles won't will it and his mind goes blank.

"John, what the hell..." He isn't about to finish the sentence.

"Bet you never saw it coming." 

For the Alpha, his mind is screaming. 'Protect John. Protect what is your. John in mine!' Runs through Sherlock's troubled expression as he starts walking toward the terrified Omega. John isn't showing it but it's flooding Sherlock's nerves in waves.

John breathes in before opening his jacket. Sherlock's heart once again stops again to see him draped in explosives.

"What would you like me to make him say next?" That's when the red sniper dot appears and Sherlock moves protectively closer, still taking in his surroundings. "Gottle of geer, gottle of geer, gottle of geer..."

"Stop it." 

Somehow Sherlock knows that whoever is behind this can hear him. Trying his best to will his pheromones to calm John. A small sigh. It helps until. 

"Nice touch this, the pool, where little Carl died." Those intense pale eyes are staring holes into him. Sherlock's brilliant mind working out a plan. "I stopped him." John closes his eyes, titling his head to the side. "I can stop John Watson too." The red dot moves to his heart. "Stop his heart." John can't keep his voice from trembling.

"Who are you?"

There was a noise behind him, making the Alpha turn in his tracks. Omega scent filled the room. Strong than Johns. 

"I gave you my number. I thought you might call." 

Moriarty stands in the doorway. "It that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me?" Sherlock glares as Jim moves closer. Drawing the gun from the back of his trousers and pointing it steady. 

"Both." Oh a tease.

"Jim Moriarty." The make Omega stands straight as an arrow, hands in his pockets. "Hi!" His voice comical with the word. "Jim? Jim from the hospital? Oh, did I really make such a fleeting impression." Sherlock points the gun, steadying it with the other hand. "But I suppose that was rather the point." The more he spoke the more Irish came through. Hands still in his trouser pockets. 

The sniper dot moves on John's chest. Sherlock taking his eyes off Jim for a moment before glancing back. Wait... Sherlock is nervous... maybe even worried.

"Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty." The Omega moves closer only to stop. "I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see, like you." Was that a smirk?

"Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty Beta sister? Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me so I can disappear to South America?"

"Just so."

"A consulting criminal." John felt his knees buckle but stood still. "Brilliant." That caused him to shoot Sherlock a glare. 

"Isn't it? No one ever get's to me. And no one ever will." 

"I did." The gun is cocked.

"You've come the closest. Now you're in my way." 

"Thank you."

"Didn't mean it as a compliment." 

"Yes, you did." 

"Yeah, okay, I did." Jim shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "But the flirting is over, Sherlock. Daddy's had enough for now." Jim's voice rose and lowered in a sing song tone as he walked closer. 

"I've shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems. Even 30 million quid just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off. Although I have loved, this little game of ours. Playing Jim from IT, playing gay." 

John winced as the light danced across his chest. 

"Did you like the little touch with the underwear?"

"People have died." 

"That's what people do!" Jim's calm indifference suddenly melted as the anger rose as the word echoed across the pool.

"I will stop you." 

"No, you won't."

"You all right?" Sherlock's face was indifferent but those eyes. Pale and piercing and dancing with concern. Trying to keep the demand in his voice low to know that John, his John was okay. A small smile trying to dance at the corner of his lips to reassure the terrified Omega. The Browning still locked in steady hands on Jim. 

"You can talk, Johnny Boy." The annoyance written across John's face to have the Omega male with an Alpha attitude so close. Even being an Omega there was a sneer on Sherlock's face. "Go ahead." 

John just nodded. Sherlock letting the stress wash over him as he reached out the micro chip. "Take it." 

"Oh that." Jim's face was one of mirth. His scent hitting Sherlock more strongly know as Jim stood in front of him. It made a sickening knot in his stomach. "The missile plans." Jim takes it giving it a chaste kiss as Sherlock's hand locks back with the other.

"Boring. I could have gotten them anywhere." The chip is tossed into the pool.

John makes fast movements to wrap his arm around Jim waist, letting the explosives press into the man's back. 

"O-ho!"

"Sherlock run!"

John has Moriarty in a death grip around the neck. Sherlock can't move. He doesn't know whether to beam with pride or be shocked. How could he ever be worthy of John? His John. My John. johnjohnjohnjohnjohn

"O-Ho! Good! Such a strong little solider!" Jim chuckled. "Very good." 

John finally finds his voice. The solider in him fighting through the fear. "If your sniper pulls the trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we are both going up." 

"Isn't he sweet? I can see why you like having him around but then people do get so sentimental about their pets."

Jim turns his head toward John struggling to keep control. "And so touchingly loyal, but... oops!" That goofy voice shot back. "You've rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson." 

Jim's head still turned to John as the sniper dot appears on Sherlock's forehead. John's eyes feel with fear and his heart stops. His mind screaming 'Not my Alpha. Please god, no.' Sherlock knows just by the look in John's eyes and he cast his own down, shacking his head for being an idiot. 

"Gotcha." 

John releases Jim. Hands rose into the air signaling defeat. Jim can only chuckle as John returns to the position he was once in, the same sniper dot shown on his chest. 

Jim isn't amused by this as his hands smooth the wrinkles from his suit.

"Westwood. Do you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock, do you?" 

"Oh, let me guess. I get killed."

"Kill you. No, don't be obvious. I mean I'm going to kill you anyway someday. I don't want to rush it though. I'm saving it up for something special. No, no, no, no. If you don't stop prying... I'll burn you. I'll burn the heart out of you." If Sherlock didn't know any better, Jim was actually letting a rush of emotions run through his mind that shown through his eyes and his voice. 

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." 

"But we both know that's not quite true."

Sherlock closed his eyes for a brief moment to keep them from directing themselves to John. How did this madman know anything about him?

"Well, I'd better be off. So nice to have a proper chat."

"What if I was to shoot you now, right now?" 

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." Jim opens his mouth wide as well as his eyes and gives his best surprised face before grinning like a cat. "Because I'd be surprised, Sherlock, really I would. And just a teensy bit.... disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes."

"Can you later."

"No you won't." 

Jim retreats and the Browning is dropped. Alpha instincts taking over as Sherlock rushes to John. "Are you all right?" The words are pouring out faster than he could possess them. Those slender fingers going for the clip that held the explosive in place. "Are you all right?" The jacket is stripped from John's shoulders before he falls to his knees.

\----------

It all seemed to be playing in his mind as his body was placed on the bed but it wasn't his bed. No... this was Sherlock's bed. God, why was he in Sherlock's bed and did it have to be do bloody soft. John has always thought about it, wondered what it felt like but not, curling around the pillow that fell beside him, he didn't have to dream. Inhaling that sharp sent of Vanilla and Mint when straight to his brain and other parts he wished it didn't. It was however, oddly helping to calm the solider's shattered nerves.

"Sherlock." 

John's voice was a tad broken when he spoke and it threw him back. Damn these hormones. Sherlock merely loomed in the doorway. Nothing more than a dark shadow. Those pale eyes distance as if he was trying to deduce the situation at hand. 

"Why am I end your room?" 

"Couldn't pack you up the stairs." 

If John didn't know it any better, there was a smirk across Sherlock's lips. "Just rest. You've been through something traumatic and your body needs rest." John didn't feel like arguing at the moment, just let his nose sink into the pillow, letting his body relax. 

Waking up in the middle of the night with a pair of long arms protectively around you might unnerve some people but as his mind hazed through the nightmare and a soothing baritone voice was speaking to him. "It's alright, John. I've got you. You're safe." Where the tiny whimpers where coming from was beyond his understanding, fists tight against the t-shirt that draped over Sherlock's lengthy frame. 

"It's not." Was the small reply. "I don't know what's going on with my body and..." He inhaled sharply. "I don't want to lose what we have." Several slender fingers ran through John's short hair, massaging gently. 

"Biology. For both of us." Sherlock pulled him closer, a finger tipped up his chin and then. Those soft lips graced his own. It was all too perfect and a moment that John didn't wish to end. He's on suppressants for his heats so that they don't interfere with the work. Birth control just in case a slip up happens but here in the arms of Sherlock Holmes his mind started to race and his body was working against him. And apparently working against the usually asexual detective as well. 

"Sherlock." The name a mere whisper as it was muttered and John arched his body against the heat that seemed to be building inside him. "I can't. We can't." Sherlock was to busy taken in John's scent, the feeling of his skin to let the fight last long. Damn his submissive side as a tongue slid it's way over the gland that was position between his neck and should. John let out a small groan. 

It didn't dawn on Sherlock until Moriarty had mentioned burning the heart out of him. Little did he know, or maybe that he did, that his heart rested with John. This brilliant, non-boring army doctor that had weaseled his way in. John loosing all his senses as a slender hand slide down his stomach, taking seconds to undue the button and zipper of his trouser and slide back his underwear. A moan he didn't know he could make escaped from his mouth as those fingers wrapped around a very painful erection. Breaking the kiss only to pierce John with that stare. 

Hips thrust against the hand in an instinct that was taking all over body. Sherlock was amazed at how beautiful John looked and at how his mind was oddly quiet. His entire attention was now focused on the man that laid in his arms. "S... Sherlock, please." Were did that come from? John never begged for anything in his life. There was a growl against his skin.

"We need out of these clothes." 

It took no more than a second for both men to be released from their holds on one another, clothes took off and thrown in the same pile. Sherlock hovered over John, looking narrow into his eyes before a smile graced his features. Nuzzling. "Mine." It's a small thing but enough to make the hairs on John's body stand on end. "Always." Came the reply out of nowhere. 

That's when John felt the hand's trailing down his spine, lowering to a place that no one had dared been allowed before. It, he, noticed was very wet and incredible horny. "Trust me." The words were breathed into his neck before the pressure of a finger was felt sliding between wet cheeks. It was a small groan that escaped his lips. "Breathe, I've got you but he can't have you. You're mine." Alpha talk and John was basking in it. 

"You bite me." There was a pause as another finger slipped beside the other. John arched his back against the feeling, his chest pressing against Sherlock's. "And I'll de-ball you." A throaty chuckle against his skin as the teeth racked across the gland, causing John to moan loudly. Small kisses, Sherlock's lips locked around it and sucked with all his might. He would allow John this request until he was ready. "Christ." The third finger made it's way in and he all but screamed in pleasure. Sherlock massaging the area until the tiny ball of nerves where found. 

"John."

Between the fingers, Sherlock's breathing and the bloody fingers stroking over his prostate, John felt his cock and his body shiver with lust. "Fuck me, Sherlock." The words came from his lips before he could stop them. "I'm going to make you wait." There was an evil smirk behind the words. "You git!" They are spoken with a moan as the fingers are slowly withdrawn from his arse. John's mind all but in a lusty haze before Sherlock, moving his finger to lick whatever remaining liquid was on his off. Smirking he moved to the small nightstand. "You taste divine." 

A small amount of lube was pressed into the palm of Sherlock's hand, wrapping around his own erection. Groaning with the tugs and sensations. Taking the same hand and rubbing it along John's opening. There was a glint of lust in both men's eyes before Sherlock lowered, kissing John lightly on the lips. "Ready?" His voice was strained a bit. It had honestly been awhile for both of them. 

John merely nodded his answer and smiled against Sherlock's lips. Opening his legs as far as he could to let Sherlock move between them. Groaning sightly when he felt the tip of Sherlock's cock slide inside him. "Oh god." John arched his back off the bed. Sweat beaded off brow of the male's brows as the Alpha male moved, only to push the full length of himself inside John. They would knot even if no children came from it. "Fuck, Sherlock." 

"You all right?" He stopped for a moment, concern washing over his face.

John smirked, bucking his hips against the leaner man causing Sherlock to grown. "Just fuck me, you bloody git." 

Sherlock rocked his hips, making John cry out and the two men quicker established a rhythm with one another. The sounds of flesh slapping against itself as moans and pheromones filled the air. Even if he didn't have heat's, it didn't change the biology. It just made it that much more intense. Sherlock and John's eyes staring into one another's as slender digits slide between them and wrapped around John's cock. 

"Please." It was a breathless noise. Sherlock's hand rocking with their body's. "Oh fuck. I..." John sucked in a painful breathe of air. "I'm not going to last." His hands gripped around Sherlock's shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

Sherlock leaned down, pressing his lips onto his mate's before moving to his jaw. "Come with me, John." There was a hint of demand behind it as his hand pumped faster with his thrust. Almost over the edge and Sherlock's mind was going blank. It was a wonderful feeling and he couldn't think of anyone else to be safer with. 

It didn't take long before John let out a moan that echoed in the room and his seed was pumping against his chest. Sherlock in complete awe as the man come undone beneath him and he quickly followed. Another moan as his own hot stickiness was pumped inside John's hot hole. Unable to support his arms any longer, Sherlock collapses on top of John who wraps his arms around the detectives waist. 

It was morning when John awake, the smell of tea filtering through his senses and a consulting detective smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.  
> I am starting to have fun with this series and Chapter 2 of Over the Rainbow should be updated soon.  
> 


End file.
